Dawn Breaking
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if in breaking dawn Bella had a boy, how would things have been different, would it have been better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**B's pov**

The pain was overwhelming, it was agony, I felt like I was being ripped apart, but all I could think of was the poor little baby inside me trying to breathe but can't.

I could feel Edward and Jacob working over me, but I couldn't focus on anything, and I choked out a plead.

"GET HIM OUT HE CAN'T BREATHE." I shrieked.

Suddenly I felt my insides explode, and I screamed in pain, but as I baby cry filled the room, I smiled, and breathed in, in relief as the pain faded away.

"We got a boy." Edward whispered to me with a voice filled with amazement.

"Give him to me." I said weakly holding my arms out to him.

Then I got a soft bundle in my arms, I smiled down at the most gorgeous baby I've ever seen in my life.

"Weston, so beautiful." I cooed, but then a sharp pain from my breast made me gasp in slight pain.

And in seconds my baby was gone, and with Edward.

"No no Weston." Edward cooed, and that was the last thing I heard and everything went black. But I felt my heart begin to pick up speed as fire ran through me biting at my insides as it worked its way down my body.

"Stay with me Bella." Edward's voice said lowly as my heart continued on the darkness squeezed it's self around me.

Then I pasted out.

**R's pov**

"You're the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen, you got so much of your daddy in you, but so much of your mommy to; you're just perfect." I cooed at the little baby as I fed him.

Bella was right, she had a baby boy.

I watched as baby Weston looked around the room curiously until his eyes stopped on something.

I looked to see Jacob shaking, glaring, and growling towards us.

I hissed, and shielded the baby from his sight.

Edward came bursting through the doors with a murderous glare, and savage growl as he got in between us.

"You aren't going to hurt my son." Edward hissed angrily.

"And who is going to stop me you leech, don't tell me you actually care for that monster." Jacob hissed.

Edward and I growled at him, but I sighed as Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came in front of me, and beside Edward.

"You aren't going to touch Weston." Emmett growled looking my intimidating then ever.

Jacob was shaking even more now, he was on the verge of changing, and I didn't want Weston to be anywhere near the mutt.

Alice froze for a minute.

"Get him out of here now!" Alice yelled frantically.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle grabbed Jacob, and began to run him outside.

Alice walked over to me, smiling at Weston warmly.

"Hey there baby want to come visit your mommy?" Alice asked with a coo.

I handed Weston over to Alice with a reluctant sigh.

"Well I'm going to go and see if I can get my claws into the mutt." I said, and walked towards the door.

"Ok Rose." Alice grinned, and then she disappeared up the stairs towards Bella's room.

**A's pov**

"See Weston, you will get to be with your mommy in three days." I said smiling down at the baby.

Weston gurgled as he stared down at Bella's still body, with a delighted smile. I laughed.

Bella was so lucky, she got the most adorable baby in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A's pov**

**Day 1 **

Rose and I sat on the couch watching as Esme fed Weston his bottle.

"He's such a darling." Esme cooed.

"Yeah he looks so much like Edward, it's a little scary." I grinned.

"Nah you can see a lot of Bella in him." Rose said with a small smile.

I watched as Emmett, and Jasper came walking into the room with two gallon jugs in both of their hands, both filled with blood for the baby.

"Is the mutt still in the back yard?" Rose asked looking hostile.

"Yep we tried to get him to leave, but he just keeps coming back." Emmett shrugged.

"You shouldn't have told him that Bella was alive still, and then he would have left, and never came back." Rose snapped with a glare at each of us.

"It's not like we would be able to hide it from him forever." I said with a frown. But she was right; no one wanted the dog here.

"Is Edward still up with Bella?" Jasper asked after handing the jugs of blood to Emmett to stock the fridge.

"Yeah, he hasn't left for hours." I sighed, but smiled as I watched Weston's eyes brighten at Edward's name.

"Jacob asked if he could go up and see Bella to, what should I tell him?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room.

"Tell him hell no." Rose hissed.

"Rose calm down, you're scaring Weston." Esme said frowning Rose as Weston hid in her hair.

Rose immediately went calm.

"I'm sorry Weston." She said softly, and she sighed in relief as Weston gave her a small smile in response.

"Jacob doesn't need anywhere near Bella right now, or for two more days." Jasper nodded.

Carlisle reluctantly nodded, and walked back out to the mutt.

I listened as Edward slowly walked down the stairs, and appeared right in front of Esme.

"Hello Esme, may I have Weston?" Edward asked looking at Weston with a smile.

"Of course, he has been missing you." Esme grinned, and handed Weston to Edward with a content smile.

Edward smiled down at Weston as he held him close.

"Hey Weston want to see your mother?" Edward asked, and began back up to Bella.

I grinned at Weston's shrill squeal, and Edward chuckled.

It was pretty hard not to fall in love with Weston he was just so adorable, Edward and Bella was so lucky.

**Ed's pov**

I watched Weston as he looked at Bella; it was obvious that his love for Bella was already strong, and unbreakable.

I promised that I would protect my son, and Bella both no matter what, the only real problem at the moment though was Jacob.

He thinks that he will continue to have feelings for my wife even as a vampire, if he doesn't he promised to leave, so I prayed that he no longer had even the thought of being in love with my Bella.

Then his violent thoughts about my son had me struggling not to kill the mutt now.

But as Weston and I watch Bella's still form; content seems to come to us, everything was going to work out fine as soon as Bella's eyes open.

I hope.

**Review? Sorry I am out of ideas, can anyone suggest anything? And right now I am currently looking for a beta for this story. Please PM me if you are interested. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

**Edward's pov**

It was amazing how fast Weston grew, and at the same time it was a little scary. Carlisle gave him check outs all hours of the day, to keep track of his growth.

When Weston and I aren't sitting at Bella's side we are outside just looking around, getting him aquatinted with everything, and dealing with the mutt.

Jacob still refused to leave, and just paces out side of the house. He tried a few times to sneak in, but Emmett, and Jasper took care of that quickly.

At the moment Weston and I was swinging on the porch swing, he had just finished a bottle, and was beginning to look tired.

I loved to spend alone time with my son, I never thought I would ever have this kind of experience in my life, and I truly now could see why Rose wanted a child of her own so much.

Bella would be so proud when she see's Weston.

My frozen heart began to warm as I thought about Bella, she would be waking up in a day. It seemed like forever now, but Weston was doing a great job at keeping me distracted.

I smiled down at him as his little eyes closed, and he relaxed more into my arms, now sound asleep.

I continued to rock slowly, feeling so at peace right now it was mind blowing. The only thing missing was my wife at my side.

As I got up I gently began to walk Weston inside the house, and up the stairs to the nursery room that Esme had been working on for a while.

I set him down in his little gold colored crib, and reluctantly kissed him goodbye, and closed the door shut.

Who knew being a father could bring a man such joy as what Weston had brought me.

I walked a little ways down the hall way, and into the room my sweet Bella was laying in.

I quickly went over and sat down my her side, taking in her still beauty.

She has always been beautiful so that much hasn't changed since I had changed her, the only thing I could physically see different in her was her skin turning paler, and the strength returning in her features.

I gently took her hand in mine, kissing each of her fingers as I held it to my face.

If only she would be a wake.

**Weston's Pov**

I looked around at the room with a tired smile.

I had been pretty tired, but I was to worried about momma to sleep.

Why wouldn't she wake up?

Daddy was ok, why was my momma not? Had I done this to her?

Tears swelled down my cheeks at the thought.

I didn't mean to do that, I loved my mommy, I don't want to be a monster.

I quickly pulled myself to my feet, and held onto the bars until I was balanced.

I wanted my momma. A thought came to me as I glanced out the window.

That scary wolf man. Daddy, doesn't like him very much, his words were so mean, but I knew daddy was protecting me from the man. Was it the wolf man's fault that momma wasn't ok?

I had to know, but how could I find out. I can barely understand what daddy says or anyone really.

I let myself fall down to my pillow, and began to concentrate as hard as I could to understand what their words meant.

I could feel something growing deeply inside me, and spreading through every inch of me. It was a little scary, but I continued to think.

Then I heard several gasps from down stairs.

What did I do?

**So what is Weston's Power? Review and maybe you'll find out sooner then you think. **


End file.
